four_pillarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Locations in Northern Ásaterra
Hynafoltre The ex-capital of Ásaterra, Hynafoltre is perhaps the largest city in Ásaterra with a vibrant history that stretches beyond the written history recorded by it's scholars. Within the city can be found groups of every race imaginable, giving the city a huge diversity in its culture. From religious festivals, exotic foods, colourful clothing and more unsavoury activities, all can be found within the cities walls if you know where to look and have the coin to pay for it. The city was known for a long time by the name of Constantium and it was during this time that the city served as the capital of the nation as it served as the home to both the Royal Family and the Royal Council. However part of the terms of the peace treaty signed after the Ásaterran civil war was the permanent moving of the Council and the nation's capital to Siochana, located in neutral ground further south. Therefore the city was renamed to Hynafoltre to represent its change in status. The city has many notable locations within its walls, some of which are listed below; Royal Palace Once home to the Kings and Queens of Ásaterra, the Royal Palace now serves a dual role as the headquarters of both The Legion Hynafoltre and the Legion of Maor Dlí. It is the close proximity of the two headquarters that allows for them to work closely together in the running of the Northern lands and augments the authority of both Legions. The Legion Maor Dlí gains the authority of association with the councilor and close ties to the council itself, extending its influence across the whole of Ásaterra, while the association grants the councilor legitimacy in rule by the close association with the law. The building itself is a massive, sprawling building lavishly decorated both inside and out with many chambers, halls and rooms in order to fit nearly a hundred nobles at once. Temple of Magnus The great Temple of Magnus is situated on the second highest point of Hynafoltre, the temple is notable for it’s great golden spire upon which lightning frequently strikes, showing the favour of Magnus with every strike. The temple is also one of the largest temples in the known world, with gaudily painted ceilings and a large enclosed chamber built with such acoustic skill that a single priest can address a congregation of thousands without magical assistance. Cataphract Citadel A large black stone keep near the heart of the city, the Cataphract Citadel is a small fortress in its own right, having sustained several riots and even sieges in its time. It is here that the Cataphract grand master resides, and the Cataphract inner circle gather when matters of great importance need to be discussed. It is also home to one of the few permenant law courts in Ásaterra, where Lieges are put on trial when the crimes leveled against them are of such high stakes that the Cataphracts are requested to hold the trail. The large black fortress is also seen as a place of doom to some, as beneath the surface the Citadel is home to hundreds of cells containing those who have been condemned to rot. Hippodrome The monarchs of Ásaterra used to have a simple method for keeping the residents of their city happy; bread and races. It is here in the Hippodrome that the monarchs of old would provide said races to the citizens of the city for free. They would also often attend the races in person, giving the people a rare chance to both see and interact with their rulers. Whilst the monarchs may be gone, the Electors of Hynafoltre have kept up the tradition of providing entertainment to the masses, making the Hippodrome still a location of great importance to the city. These races do have their drawbacks however, for the intense rivalry between the two big teams, the Reds and the Blues, often boil over into great riots that threaten to destroy much of the city centre. These riots require great coordination and skill to keep under control, and thus it is the Legion of Maor Dlí who are entrusted with this task, and it one at which they excel. Royal Armoury Tucked away behind the Royal Palace is small and seemingly unassuming building called the Royal Armoury. However looks can be deceiving, for within the building is contained the most dangerous artifacts and substances known to the monarchs of old. The vast majority of said items are securely locked away under stone and magical wards, deemed too dangerous to ever be used. However some substances (such as the infamous Northern Fire, a substance that burns with an incredible heat even on water) are carefully produced here, ready to be used should the Legions require an upper hand in thier wars. Theodosian hills Located north of Hynafoltre, the Theodosian hills is a series of hills that are often seen as a place of outstanding beauty. This is because the hills themselves present a physical boundary between the vast farmlands of the central Northern lands and the huge Atesli Desert of the far north. Due to this outstanding natural phenomenon, many of the highest points on the hills allow for a vast contrast in horizon making it a unique experience within the Northern lands. Thanks to this natural beauty, the hills are home to many countryside villas owned by nobles from across Ásaterra, many of which have brightly painted towers built into them in order to make the most of the view. The hills themselves also produce the sources for many of the rivers that flow through the north including the great Tzeban river. Atesli Desert Located across the north of Northern Ásaterra, the Atesli Desert is a vast expanse of barren sand that stretches from the Theodosian hills to the Northern coastline. The desert itself holds very little in the way of life, with the few people who eek out an existence within the desert doing so around the few oases scattered across its breadth. These communities provide stopping points for travellers who wish to traverse the desert and so survive on trade. The people that live within the Atesli Desert are a hardy folk, used to living in extremely harsh conditions, they can travel for days without food or water. The people of the desert are quite isolated from the influence of the nobles of Northern Ásaterra and so are often much more independent in thought than other Northerners, much to the nobles displeasure. Sicila Travelers brave enough to traverse the Atesli desert to Ásaterra’s Northern coast, or to sail around the coastline, rarely go without visiting the stunning city of Sicila. The city itself is famous for three things, fountains, ships and elves. The fountains of Sicila are wondrous marvels of beauty and engineering as they take fresh water from the natural spring upon which the city sits and survives in the scorching heat and provide an elegant method with which to ensure the city receives the water it needs. The harsh climate around the city also prevents the growth of almost all crops, making the city wholly dependant on fishing and trade for food. Because of this, Sicila boasts a mighty fleet of both civilian ships in the form of fishing and trade ships, and military ships to defend the city and it's interests. However neither of these would be as famous as they are without the large elven population within the city. The elves of Sicila are drawn to water in the form of sailors and as builders in the form of ship-building and the providing of water to the city as a whole. It is their skills and knowledge that allows the city to produce such beauties that attract tourists and traders alike making the city very prosperous. Karak Anor Located within the Ortun mountains, Karak Anor sits along the main pass through the mountain range connecting Ásaterra to Treth. It is for this reason that Karak Anor is a both a centre of trade and a key strong point for the north as the Karak sits along the safest route through the mountains for hundreds of miles around. Karak Anor itself however is unique within Ásaterra as it is simultaneously a great mine extracting many exquisite jewels & rare ores, a great underground city home to the greatest concentration of Dwarves in Ásaterra and a great fortress guarding the pass between the Ásaterra and Treth. Karak Anor is also unique within Ásaterra as it is inhabited almost exclusively by dwarves, with visitors to the Karak rarely going below it's outer levels or staying for more than a few days. Broad Oak Forest Located on the southern border of the Northern lands, Broad Oak Forest is a vast forest that overlaps the border between the Northern and Eastern parts of Ásaterra. The forest is most notable for it’s rich hunting ground and for being almost overrun by bandits who prey upon the trade routes between the north and the east. It is for this reason the forest holds a permanent Legion encampment, from which members of the Legion of Maor Dlí fight an almost constant war alongside the local forces to keep the trade routes safe. There are also stories abound among the residents of the Electorate about much more sinister and dangerous things than bandits lurking within the deepest parts of the forest. Broad Oak Forest was also one of the major battlegrounds during the Ásaterran civil war. Many people from both sides of the conflict died within its green boundaries, some so deep in the forest that their bodies were never recovered and so lie in un-marked graves between the great Oak trees. Stonewell Castle Located within a clearing within Broad Oak Forest, Stonewell Castle is a powerful fortress of considerable fame. Stonewell Castle is often nicknamed “the key to the north” as it guards the main land route from the eastern lands to the north. The fortress has changed ownership many times in its long history of bloodshed but is currently owned by the Elector of Albion and serves as the home to the Legion of Albion. The castle itself does not resemble a luxurious home for the nobility, but a centre of war, with three layers of large stone walls littered with towers that present a formidable obstacle to anyone who wishes to take the fortress.